Vanilla Twilight
by MikuSakura1234
Summary: "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." ― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones [Leorio, OC] (1999 anime, and some parts of the 2011 anime) Sorry for my english. I don't own Hunter x Hunter. All the rights belongs to Togashi.
1. Character Introduction

**Lucy Ayanami Introduction:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Hair: Brown**

**Likes: Her friends and family, Food, Sushi, Cute Things, Videogames, Litsening to music, Wacthing TV, going to cinema, Summer, reading, Shopping and Dancing.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Maths, Homeworks, Classtests, Perverts, People who hurt her friends or family, Liars, School, Porno Movies, Selfish people and mushrooms.**

**Friends: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, Sasha, Karen, Isabel, Simon and Louis.**

**Country: Japan (Osaka)**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Favorite animal: Cats, Hamsters, Dogs and Tigers.**

**Favorite Food: Sushi, Chinese food, French Chips, Chicken, Pizza, Tacos, Chocolate, Ice Cream and Milkshake.**

**Description: Lucy is a sweet, caring, shy, sensible, cheerful, lively and pretty young girl that loves her family and friends, but can be very short tempered, especially when someone hurts the people she loves.**

**She wears mostly a pink t-shirt with ponies and bears, a purple skirt and black shoes with legwarmers, but she tends also to change her clothes very often.**

**She has got brown short hair and brown eyes. She is also quite low and petite, and sometimes people tease her about her height (especially Killua). **

**She is in love with Leorio, even if is too shy to admit it. **

**Her most favourite food is Sushi while she hates almonds and mushrooms (due to some sickness to her stomach).**

**Even if she is always caring with everyone, she can also be very jelous, especially when Leorio filtrs with other girls, and veganceful to the people who hurt her or the people she loves.**

**Her weapon of choice is an hammer.**


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Girl x Beginning

It's 8:00 pm, and Lucy was still asleep, until she hears a very loud voice saying:

"LUCY! WAKE UP! OR YOU WILL BE LATE AT SCHOOL!" it was her mother.

Lucy didn't hear her, since she was sleeping pacefully, but then her little sis comes and screemed:

"Aya-San, wake up! Wake up! You need to wake up!"

Her voice were so petulant that waked her up:

"What do you want from me you little devil! I want to sleep!"

"I know, but it's 8:00 pm and if I didn't woke you up, Aya-san will be late at school!" and then Sarah smiled at her.

Lucy then looked at her clock and she dressed up without even eat breakfast.

"See you later mom! See you later little monster!"

"Don't forget to call me when you go home!"

"I know mom, I know! Don't be so ansious" she smiled.

Lucy's POV:

"_Hi, I am Lucy, Lucy Ayanami, a normal lazy and shy 14 years old girl that loves sushi and food in general. I like to dance, even if my dream is to become an actress or a singer. Even if I have a lot of friends, sometimes people make fun of me because I am not beautiful or sensual like some woman in the casinos. They say that I am too much childish for my age and that if I continue to act like this nobody would fall in love with me. But I don't care about craps like this: Even if I am the most "ugly" or the most "weird" or even the most "selfish" girl that people ever meet, nobody will never change me like they did at the elementary school._

_Never. Right now, I am at the High School (i mostly study Langues, but there are also other subjects), and everything changed, except the fact that I am bad at Math and Latin. But if I work hard I can do it._

_Now I am late at school, so I better start to run like the wind before the teacher will punish me."_

End of the POV:

Lucy finally arrived to school and there were her best friends: Karen, Sasha, Isabel, Louis and Simon.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Sasha sayed with a big smile on her face.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep. Plus I don't want to see that annoying sport teacher"

"Nah, you don't need to worry about that old hag Lucy, everyone don't like her" sayed Sasha with an happy tone.

"Sasha, do you always need to call everybody old? I know that she is annoying, but please, quit with the 'old hag' thing".

"Lucy, sometimes you are so cute that I want to hug you, you know?" Isabel sayed with a soft smile on her face.

"Isabel, please, you make me blush" Lucy sayed while blushing a little.

"Hey guys, do you know that a friends of mine has talked to me and Louis about an 'Hunter Exam'?" sayed Simon.

"Hunter Exam?" Lucy sayed with a very surprised face.

"Oui, an Hunter Exam. We don't know so much about it, but I bet that it would be intesting if all of us go here and take it!" sayed Louis with a French tone.

"Yeah, imagine it guys, just like adventure movies and books, 5 teenagers going on an adventure with dangers and monsters, I would be very cool!" sayed Simon with an loud tone.

"Or we will die in the most horrible way! I mean, we need to warm our parents too, we can't go at this Exam without warm them!" sayed Lucy.

"Lucy is right, we need to warm them, we can't go like we are already adults" sayed Karen with a calm tone.

"Yeah, we are still teenagers" sayed Sasha.

"Okay, then I try to find a good ship that can lead all of us at an Island!" sayed Simon.

"What Island are you talking about?" Lucy sayed.

"Simon is talking about the Kujira Island, Lucy" sayed Louis while aggiusting his glasses.

"Never heard about it" sayed Sasha.

"Ok, apart from that, who will buy tickets for the ship?" Lucy sayed.

"Me and Sasha will do it, don't worry guys, we will be just like 'The Goonies' of the movie!" sayed Simon with an excited tone.

"What? Are you serious? No, no, you and Louis will buy tickets! I need to study History for the next week!" sayed Sasha with an annoyed tone.

"Oh c'amon Sasha, do it for us!" sayed Simon with puppy cute eyes.

"Geez, if you insist, i go with you then!"

"Yeah, you are the best Saha!" sayed Simon with an cheerful tone.

"Yes, very wonderful, but now, can we go to our classroom and then you two will buy the tickets for the ship?" sayed Lucy.

"Ok!" sayed everyone.

Lucy thought '_Hmm, an Hunter Exam….. i bet it will be very interesting. I hope that none of us will die, since I think It would be a little hard and dangerous_'.


	3. Chapter 2: Ship x New Adventure

After school, Lucy tells to her parents about the Hunter Exam.

"My dear, are you sure that it won't be dangerous? You are still young after all…"

"Mommy, Louis, Simon, Sasha, Karen and Isabel will be with me, so I don't think it will be so dangerous…." Sayed Lucy.

"Hmmm….. okay, but we need your father approvation too Lucy. You know how much he worries and cares about you" sayed Lucy's mom.

"Okay mom…"

The when Lucy's father returned from work, Lucy actually asked if she could go to the Hunter Exam with her friends.

"I, don't know Lucy. I think that you need an adult to come with you, since I think it will be very far away from home….."

"Oh Daddy, there are my friends with me! Please Daddy!" Lucy sayed with puppy cute little eyes.

After a minute of silence, her father say  
"Will you promise me that you don't do stupid things, and that you will be okay?"

"Yes Daddy! I won't do anything stupid! Thank you very much!" Lucy sayed with a very happy face and then goes to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Lucy started to take a backpack and puts in some food, a bootle of water, some of her dresses, her hammer and some chocolate bars.

Before going to the ship from her friends, Lucy greets her parents and sister and promises to be safe.

To the port, she finds all of her friends here.

"Lucy, why did you come so later?" sayed Simon.

"I wanted to greets my parents and my sister"

"Well, now that we are all here, why don't we climb on the ship?" sayed Sasha with a big smile.

"Ok!" sayed everyone.

Then, after the ship sailed, everyone were happy and excited, but at the same time, they were also very worried, especially Lucy.

"Guys, don't you think that this Exam would be a little bit dangerous?" sayed Lucy with an worried look.

"Of course I will be dangerous, what did you except?" sayed an buff guy with an arrogant tone.

"Who are you anyway? Do we know you?" Lucy sayed with an annoyed look.

"I am one of those who will take the Exam little girl"

"Yeah, we know it, but your name please?" sayed Karen.

"My name is Roy"

"Pleasure '_not really_' to meet you Roy" Lucy sayed with a fake smile.

"By the way, why do you want to take it? Not to be an annoyance, I am just curios" sayed Simon.

"Kids, did you see me? I am strong and brave so it's obvius that I want to take it" sayed Roy with an arrogant tone.

"What a stupid reason. From what you say, you are just the classic windbag" sayed Lucy with an sarcastic tone.

"Litsen to me sweetie, I don't want to hurt you since you are a very cute girl, but don't try to insult me like this anymore or I willl-"

"What will you do? Eh?" Sasha sayed.

Roy looked angrly to the group-

"Just because we are kids, doesn't mean we can't kick your butt if you try to hurt Lucy or any other friends. So if you don't go away, we will make you cry without even say sorry!" sayed Karen with an angry look.

Roy walked away and sayed "For now i will leave you alone mademoiselle, but the next time you will pay".

"Don't listen to him Lucy, we will never see him again!" sayed Louis.

"Why I should worry, between 3 weeks we will be at the Kujira Island, right?" sayed Lucy with an happy look.

"Ehm, yes…." Sayed Simon.

"Then, forget about that moron, and just wait before we will arrive!" sayed Lucy with an cheerful tone.


	4. Chapter 3: Ship x Leorio

After 3 weeks, the group finally arrived at the Kujira Island.

"Ehm…. And now? What should we do?" sayed Lucy.

"Well, it's obvius that the Hunter Exam will be not here, so we need to ask it to someone who is going too" sayed Louis.

"Ok, why don't we go? It's not like this is a desert. Look, there are a lot of people here, we are not alone" sayed Lucy.

"Then, let's go guys!" sayed Isabel.

On the way, Lucy and her friends tried to ask to every people about the Hunter Exam, but nobody answered to them. But then, Lucy has glimpsed a little cute boy with a fishing rood who was asking about the Hunter Exam just like them '_Maybe he knows more than us…_' Lucy thought. But before she could ask to the cute boy about the Exam, she hears a loud voice saying "Come on and try it! If you win against Mr Hunter here, you can get the prize money! Not only that, you'll get a preview of the great animal show at the port! And it's free of charge! Any Challeger?"

Lucy looked bored and sighed "Why does need to interess us nee? If we want money then we go to work hard without doing stupid games like this!"

"But maybe they know something about the Hunter Exam! Why don't we go and see it?" sayed Karen.

"Hmmmm….. well, if you want to see it then I come with you!" sayed Lucy.

But before going Lucy noted a man with a business-suit. She were surprised but then she looked away and goes with her friends.

"Okay that's the fourth one. Isn't here anyone else?" asked the loud annoying man.

'_Yawn, those two men are so boring and annoying. I just want to go away_' Lucy thought.

"I bet even the mighty Hunter is getting a bit exhausted by now…"

'_Huh? He is an Hunter? That Mr Muscles right here is an Hunter? Well, if he is then he will help us to tell where we need to go for the Exam_' sayed Lucy.

"Is he an Hunter?" sayed the cute boy next to Lucy and her friends.

"Isn't there anyone?" sayed the annoying man again.

"If there's no one, the prize money will go to the Hunter!"

'_Geez, this is just unfair. This man not only looks like an arrogant buffed guy, but makes money with ridiculing the other people! Man, if could only punch him in the face…_' Lucy thought angry.

"Doesn't anyone have guts?"

'_Yes your sister_' thought Lucy again.

"Well the, I should be-" the annoying man stopped talking when finally someone raises the hand.

"Oh, here we go! Here we go!" it was the same man who were sitting on the floor. Lucy continued to look at him very interessed '_He looks like Robert Downey Jr with sunglasses….._'.

"Eh? Who is this old man?" sayed Sasha.

"Hey man, you look tough!" sayed the annoying man.

Lucy was still looking at him with interest, and Louis smirked at her.

'_I hope he wins….._' Lucy tought.

"Ready! Go!"

Lucy looked and tought again '_C'mon mister, I know you can do it!_'

But then, since the man was hungry he losts.

'_Oh no, poor him….._' Lucy tought worried. Simon can't help it, but saying "Oh, looks like Lucy has been hitted from the arrow of cupid!" Simon teased her.

"Simon!" Lucy sayed with an embarrassed tone.

"Hey, from an amateur, you're pretty good! But it's to early for you to challenge to me!" sayed the Mr Muscles man with an arrogant tone.

'_Man, he is so damn annoying and arrogant! Why doesn't he just shut up? WHY DOESN'T HE JUST GET LOST?!_' Lucy tought annoyed.

"An amateur you called me?" sayed the defeated man.

'_I really want to help him, it's juts unfair that he got defeated from that arrogant man_' tought Lucy.

"If if go to Dolle, I can be-" but before Lucy would go to see if the man was okay, the other cute boy comes with an apple and an big smile on his face. Lucy looked at the boy and tought '_Aww, he is so adorable!_'.

After that, the little boy followed the man, and Lucy and her friends were going to buy something to eat.

Lucy still looked at the two with interest.

"Say, Mister! Do you know about a ship going to Dolle Island?" sayed the cute young boy.

"Ship to Dolle Island? Again?" sayed Lucy.

"Maybe it's the right place, Lucy" sayed Louis.

"Yeah, we need to ask it to that man too, since it will be maybe the only one that know it" sayed Isabel.

"Hey, wait! I know you know about it, Mister!" sayed the young boy again.

"Don't. Call me "Mister"!" sayed roudly the man.

"Geez, what an old rude man! I don't like him at all!" sayed Sasha.

"Sasha, you don't need to say this if we don't know him. I think that he is not a bad person after all, he is a bit groumpy, but it's not a kidnapper or a thief" sayed Lucy.

Sasha looked at Lucy confused.

"Wait for me! Just tell me which ship goes to Dolle Island!" sayed the cute young boy.

Then another man grabbed the boy and sayed "Son! If you want to go to Dolle, come this way!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at the man very suspicius.

"I can take you!" sayed the man again.

"What? Really?" sayed the cute boy with a big adorable smile.

"Yeah…Follow me" sayed the man.

The man also looked in a creepy way Lucy and her friends. Lucy started to tought '_If you do something to that adorable boy, I swear that I will hit you with my hammer hard!_'.

The other man glared and sayed "Hold it!"

The man and the adorable boy stopped walking and Lucy started to look at the the business-suit man very surprised.

"That's an old trick! Pretending to be a nice guy to deceive a fresh innocent kid from the country to sell him off somewhere!" sayed the other man.

Lucy looked very impressed and tought '_Mister…._'.

"Mister?" sayed the cute boy.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? I'm just doing this out of kindness….." the Ali-Babà man wannabe sayed angrly and was pulling a knife at him.

Lucy looked at the scene a bit scared, until the business-suit man defeats the creepy guy.

"Damn!" the creepy man sayed and runned away "Move outta of the way!".

Lucy can't helped it, but blush a little and tought '_What a knight…..i knew he was a good person after all_'

"Hey Lucy, why are you blushing?" sayed Karen.

"Oh nothing…."

"Don't tell me you are blushing for that old man. He looks like a monkey!" sayed Sasha.

"Sasha, and you say that he is rude! Don't insult him if you don't even know him! We need to know him bettere if we want to drawn conclusions!" sayed Lucy.

"Wow….. I never tought you would get angry like this. You were like our Latin/Italian/History/Geography teacher…." Sayed Sasha surprised.

"Oh, sorry Sasha….." sayed Lucy.

"Thank you, Mister….?" Sayed the cute young boy.

The business-suit man started to walk away and sayed "The apple was delicious! So Long!"

"Hey Mister w-wait!" sayed Lucy.

"Oh, you are here for the Hunter Exam too?" sayed the cute young boy.

"Ehm, yes. We are new here" sayed Lucy a little bit embarrassed.

"Anyway, what's your name?" sayed the boy with a smile on his face.

"My name is Lucy Ayanami. And the blue haired girl is Karen"

"Hi there!"

"The red haired one is Sasha"

"Yo!"

"The afroamerican one is Isabel"

"Hello"

"And the two glasses boys are Simon and Louis"

"Pleasure to meet you!" sayed both.

"And you? What's your name?" sayed Lucy.

"My name is Gon Freecs!" sayed with a big smile on his face.

"Why is that Mister so rude with you?" sayed Lucy.

"I don't' know Lucy" sayed Gon.

"Hey, why don't we follow him? So we can know where the ship for that other Island is!" sayed Isabel.

"Yeah, I agree with you!" sayed Gon.

"Then, why don't we go?" sayed Lucy.

Gon, Lucy and the others were following the man, but the man looked at them annoyed and runned away from them.

"Huh?!" Gon smiled.

"Right here!" sayed Lucy.

The man then climbed on a tower but Gon, Lucy and her friends were there too. Gon and Lucy smiled, while the man was surprised and started to blush. Lucy tought '_How adorable_' and giggled.

"Geez, how can we go to Dolle if this man doesn't tell us about the ship!" sayed Karen.

"I know, but we don't need to press him too much" sayed Lucy.

"Plus, I don't like the way he treats Gon. How can he be so rude to a such adorable boy like him?" sayed Isabel.

Then, Lucy and Louis started to look at a blonde boy at an local who was trying to pull a spider away with a fork.

"Wow, if it was right in front me, I would have screamed for help" sayed Lucy.

"You'd do that even with other insects, Lucy" sayed Simon.

Then the man started to say to himself

"Geez! All that extra running made me even hungrier!"

"Ehm, I can offer to you an-" Lucy was trying to help him, until a fishman screamed "Thief! Hold it."

"Oh no, we need to help him!" sayed Lucy.

The tall man was surprised but then looked at the fishes and sayed

"My stomach is empty. And the stand is…..also empty…."

He was grabbing almost all the fishes "This is it!", and Lucy was saying to him "Hey Mister, you don't need to steal all the fish-"

But the man was running away and sayed "So long, kids!"

Lucy and Gon were looking at him sadly, while Sasha sayed "What an idiot he is".

But her and the others were walking to him again and the man sayed "Uh?! Damn persistens kids!"

"Didn't you get it earlier? This is the real life. The world's not so easy that spoiled kids like you can become Hunters!"

"What an insult" sayed Louis.

"If you got that, why don't you go back to our mamas?" sayed the man with an arrogant tone.

"Hey, why you are so rude!" sayed Lucy.

Bute before the man would give to the sweet girl an answer a man stoled his brief case and runned away "Oh no!" the man yelled.

"Hold it right here!"

Then Lucy runned too and yelled "Hey, you know that thiefs like you go in prison!"

But Gon with his fishing rod grabbed the man's brief case. The man looked at him surprised.

"What?!"

Lucy smiled at Gon, and asked "So, Mister, now can you tell us where the ship for the Dolle island is?".

The man for a minute of silence finally answered "It's the Kaijinmaru…."

"Huh? Are you sure Mister?" sayed Lucy with an confused face.

"It's the ship you want to take" sayed the man.

"It Leaves at 6 o'clock".

Lucy and Gon smiled.

"Thank you!"

The man then walked away, but Lucy sayed "Oh no, don't go away Mister. Why don't you come with us!"

Then she tought '_Don't go… please_'.

The ship arrived and Isabel tought '_Geez, it's already here…._'.

Lucy and her friends walked along with Gon until Lucy sees the business-suit man clean the floor. Then, an old man and Mr Muscles guy walked in "You there, new face, enough cleaning! Bring us tea!"

'_Hey, you old man of my ass, he is not your slave! Treat him geantly! Or I will hit you with my hammer!_' Lucy tought.

"Hey Lucy, come here!" Louis said.

"O-okay!"

"Yeah!" sayed the tall man.

Then the old man sayed "Anyway, I'm amazed that you really caught it…."

"Heh, I'm not in the hunting business for nothing." Sayed the Mr Muscles man.

The tall man looked at him with a suspicius look "A Hunter he says…."

Lucy and the others were walking to find the right ship until the annoying man yelled

"Come and see yourself. Many rare animals of the world are exhibited inside!"

'_Ugh, doesn't he have something better to do?_' tought Lucy.

"Let me see. The Kaijinmaru, the Kaijinmaru…Is this it?" sayed Gon.

"You two, I'll be your guide!" sayed a woman.

"Gon, I don't think this is the right ship" sayed Lucy.

"Huh? Why Lucy-chan?" sayed Gon.

"Because the voice of that man were so loud that I've hear almost all, especially the 'rare animals' part. This is like a Zoo, a place where a lot of animals are far away from their home. And I hate these type of things, because animals need to be free and not in a cage for impress the people" sayed Lucy.

"Well, I didn't come in yet. When we will come in, then we will know if it's a Zoo. You seem to be a very sweet girl, right Lucy-chan?" sayed Gon with a big smile.

"Well, yes, because even animals need to be at their home" sayed Lucy.

"Gon, listen, we begin to climb to the right ship. Don't worry, we will wait for you!" sayed Sasha.

"And if something happens, I will come to the rescue!" sayed Lucy.

"Thank you guys! See you later!" sayed Gon.

The the annoying man sayed "Welcome to the show! Please this way. Please step inside!"

Then, at the port, Lucy and the others were already on the ship, but Lucy were still worried about Gon '_I wonder if he will be okay. I hope he will come before the ship will set off. And the other man….. I hope that those two men didn't do something to him. Oh, I am so worried_' Lucy tought worried.

"Oh, it's the blonde guy again" sayed Louis.

"He's very cute!" sayed Sasha.

"Yeah, I agree…" sayed Isabel.

'_Gon…..Mister….please, be okay. Please_' tought Lucy.

Meanwhile, with the business-suit man.

"I'm sorry to make you do the promotion for the exhibition…" sayed the old man.

"Oh well, I had fun killing time….." sayed the Mr Muscles guy.

"By the way, about this thing. You know I'm taking quite a risk for this. You've got to give me a real good price. Or it won't be worth it!"

"Al right, Mr Hunter!" sayed the old man.

"Oh well, you know it's give and take." Sayed the Mr Muscles guy.

After, the old man looked at the business-suit man in an annoying way.

"Ah….you may go now."

"Okay." Sayed the other man.

The man walked away and was hearing about what the two men are talking.

"Will this do?"

"No way…that's way too little."

At the ship, Sasha were playing with her cell-phone, while Lucy were listening to music, but were still worried about Gon and the other man.

Then Sasha noticed that Lucy's hands were trembling.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Sasha.

"I, am a bit worried for Gon and the Mister." Sayed Lucy.

"Don't worry, that old man will be okay, since Gon will come to rescue him" sayed Sasha.

"Sasha, why you are so mean to him…" sighed Lucy.

Meanwhile at the other ship.

"Excuse me….Here it is" sayed the business-suit man.

"I think the code was…"

Then, Lucy heared the gong and tought it was the time to go '_Oh no, Gon and the Mister are not here, oh please, be quick._'

"Geez, Gon isn't returned yet and the ship is about to go!" sayed Isabel.

"What do we do now?" sayed Simon.

"Damn, if only that kid were this curios!" sayed Louis.

"It's not his fault Louis!" sayed Karen.

"Guys, calm down. Maybe Gon will find out an indea and will come here along with the old man!" sayed Sasha.

"Quit with the 'Old Man' thing Sasha. It's not funny." Sayed Lucy.

But then, when Lucy sees the business-suit man and she were more calm '_Finally both of them are okay…._'.

"He's so reckless!" sayed the man.

"Mister! I'm glad that both of you are okay, I was so worried about you two!" yelled Lucy.

The business-suit man looked at the girl and blushed a little at the last part of what she sayed.

After, the two men were angry and tried to tell Gon to don't mess with them, but then he says to the Mr Muscles man "You are not an Hunter!"

Lucy the cheered "Yeah you tell him!"

"What did you say?!" the man the pulled a gun at him and sayed "You have some nerve! Let me teach you what will happen of you defy and Hunter!"

Lucy then were prepared to pull her hammer up until the business-suit man punched his face harder.

"I can do this if I weren't so hungry…."

Lucy looked at him and blushed.

"Mister, you said you were going ahead…" sayed Gon.

I told you I had a strong sense of duty. Besides, I wanted to settle the score with this fake".

Lucy at this comment started to blush again and sayed "Oh Mister…".

"Just as I tought. First of all, if he were real, he wouldn't be downed by one blow." Sayed the man.

The the man stopped that oldie, and sayed "Well, this is the money to cover the escaped animals".

Lucy were still blushing and Karen sayed "Oh, looks like that man really stoled your heart".

"K-Karen!" sayed Lucy.

But then the ship started to go, and Lucy were worried as hell '_Oh no, they didn't make in time_'.

"The ship is under full of sail" sayed a boy with an arrogant tone.

"Taking us lightly! For a such small kid try to be a Hunter!" sayed another man.

Lucy looked at both angry and annoyed.

But Gon, tried to take the ship with the help of his fishing rod, grabbed the man, and finally maked in time to come in the ship.

"Mister, are you alright?" asked Gon.

"Yeah, are you okay?" sayed Lucy.

"Don't call me "Mister"! Call me Leorio-San" sayed Leorio.

'_Leorio…what a cute name._' Lucy tought.

Then, the capitan said "Well, it looks like that the trip for the Dolle island won't be boring"

Lucy tought again while blushing a little '_Yeah….it sure won't be boring_'.


	5. Chapter 4: Fight x Storm

On the ship, Lucy were playing with her cellphone, Louis and Simon were reading, Isabel were trying to sleep, Gon were fishing, Sasha were writing, Leorio were lying on the couch and Karen were drawing.

It was all calm, until Lucy sees a man who killed a bird with a knife and tought '_What an heartless man. Killing an innocent animal like this. What did he do to you?'_

While everybody were calm and quiet, Lucy were taking the dead bird.

Then, someone started to throw up, and the capitan and the other sailors came.

One of the sailors sayed to the buff man "Seasick in these calm waters. A big guy like that. So pathetic!"

Lucy looked at them surprised and the Capitan sayed "Happens every time. By the time we reach Dolle Island, he'll be skin and bones with nothing left in his stomach to throw up"

Then, Lucy tried to ask to one of the sailors "Ehm, excuse me sir, I know this may be stupid, but, where I can bury this bird?"

The sailor can't help it but laugh and say "Girl, you are so sweet and cute! I can't believe that such an adorable sweetie like you is going to take the Hunter Exam"

Lucy looked at the sailor confused, and the Capitan smiled at her and sayed "I wonder how many will make it this time"

Then, Lucy throwned the dead bird in the sea and sayed "Goodbye little bird".

All the applicants were laughing and one of them sayed "What a sweetie! I would love to spend a night with her!" "Yo sweetie, why don't you come to us!" Lucy looked at them annoyed and disgusted.

Then the sailor sayed "As I take a look around, the one with backbone is…." But before he could finish, the applicant who killed the bird tried to attack him, but the sailor avoided it and it started a fight. Everybody were looking at it interessated except Lucy, Sasha, Karen, Louis, Simon, Gon, the blonde guy and Leorio.

"I'll bet five silver coins on the smaller guy!" sayed one.

Lucy were annoyed at the 'smaller guy' part, since she weren't so tall (in fact, she were kind of tiny).

""All right, I'm in for ten!" sayed another applicant.

"What a band of idiots that they are" sayed Isabel.

Then, the fight finished and the sailor defeated the guy.

"Oh, that's something" sayed Leorio.

Lucy were looking at him and tought '_Oh Leorio-san, not you too….._'

"That's enough Kattsuo!" sayed the Capitan.

He looked at the guy and sayed that he needed to get off. The sailors then started to throw him off the ship "ONE, TWO…." and they throwned him in the sea. Lucy then sayed while wawing her hand "Goodbye bad man, I hope to never see you again!"

The Capitan then sayed to everyone "You are on my ship and you will all obey to my rules! If I don't like you, I'll throw you overboard! Keep that in mind!"

Then Lucy started to worry and tought '_God, i hope that he doesn't already dislike me_'

Leorio after that sayed "Humph. We're paying customers"

Then, the Capitan looked at Gon while he was fishing very impressed. After that he talked to him. Leorio yawned and sayed "The wind has died down. Not even a light breeze. I wonder how long it will take to reach Dolle Island" Lucy tried to talk to him, but since she was too shy she didn't do it (even if she was next to him).

Gon also noticed that there will come soon a storm. Leorio then sayed "Stop joking. The sea's totally flat."

"Well, looks like that the blakets and pillows would been useful now!" sayed Simon with a smile.

After that, the Capitan talked with Gon and ordered to the sailors "Guys! Lower the sails!".

Both Lucy and Leorio were looking at the sailors, and Lucy sayed "Wow, they are so strong!"

It were all calm, until Leorio get hitted by a bucket in the face "Leorio-San!" yelled Lucy.

"Hey, wacth it!" sayed Leorio angrily. "Well, sorry. My hand slipped" sayed another random man.

"Get lost, you jester!" yelled Lucy.

"I doubt it! It's ten years too son for you to test me with this thing!" yelled Leorio.

'_I guess there are some humbles and prospective applicants this year_' tought the capitan.

It was night and the storm was coming, everybody the stared at the sailing.

Everybody were impressed and Lucy sayed "Wow, it looks like aurora borealis!".

"St. Elmo's fire" sayed the Capitan.

"St. Elmo's fire?" sayed Gon.

"Huh?" sayed Sasha.

"It's a weather phenomenon caused by the spontaneous discharge of static electricity from the thunderclouds or electrified clouds towards objects below" sayed the blonde guy.

"Mon dieu, that's really impressive!" sayed excited Louis.

"Finally, you spoke up. I guess I should thank you for the scholary explanation." Sayed Leorio with an arrogant tone.

"Leorio-San, don't say such things to people you don't know!" sayed Lucy.

But unfortunately, Leorio didn't listen to her.

"Among sailors, we have a saying that if you see St. Elmo's fire, you won't go home alive" sayed the Capitan.

"Oh my god" sayed both Lucy and Simon.

"That's sound cool" sayed Leorio.

"It's coming, a huge storm….." sayed the Capitan.

Then, the storm camed and the ship started to move more faster and faster.

All the applicants were throwing and were scared. Lucy even if she was scared inside, she tried to don't get taken by the fear.

After the ship finished to get fast, the Capitan camed and saws all the applicants sleeping and tired "Shameful! And you all intend to take the Hunter's Exam? What a laugh." sayed the Capitan.

But then, he saws Gon that was helping an sick applicant, Leorio looking at the mirror, the blonde guy and Lucy sleeping (with headphones on her ears), Isabel and Sasha listening to music, Louis and Simon reading and Karen drawing. The Capitan looked at them and sayed "I guess it will be just the nine of them".

Then, after two minutes, Leorio sayed "You want to know my name?!"

"That's right" sayed the capitan.

"I'm Gon"

"I'm Kurapika"

"I'm Lucy"

"I'm Isabel"

"I'm Louis"

"I'm Simon"

"I'm Sasha"

"I'm Karen"

"I….I am Leorio"

"Gon, Kurapika, Lucy, Isabel, Louis, Simon, Sasha, Karen, Leorio…..And? Why do you want to become Hunters?"

"Ehm-" Lucy tried to tell it but Leorio sayed angily "Don't question us like that! You're not even an interviewer."

"Just answer it" sayed the capitan.

"What did you say?!" yelled Leorio.

"It's what my father does! So I want to see what it's like" sayed Gon.

"Well, and I because I want to get more stronger. Even if I am just a normal young girl, I would like to try" sayed Lucy with a blush on her face.

"Hey, wait our tourns. I'm still talking to this old man." Sayed Leorio.

"What's the big deal? Just telling him the reason." Sayed Gon.

Then Leorio yelled angrily again "I don't want to! I will never tell you!"

"Leorio-san, don't take it to seriously. He just want to know our reasons to become Hunters" sayed Lucy with an embarrassed tone.

"Why don't you go to play with dolls? Geez, you need to show more reaspect to your eldies sweetie shorty!" shouted Leorio angrily.

"Hey, what did she do to you?" sayed Karen.

"Look, I never do anything I don't want, even if it means fighting." Sayed Leorio.

"I agree with you, Leorio" sayed Kurapika.

Lucy looked at him surprised.

"Hey…..how old are you? Don't act like you know me!" yelled Leorio again.

Lucy then looked at Leorio with an confused look.

"It's easy to avert an unwanted question" sayed Kurapika with a calm tone.

"Homwever, I consider making false statement" sayed Kurapika again.

"Call me "Leorio-San"!" sayed Leorio angrily.

"Homwever, my reason for applying is too personal to tell someone I just meet" sayed Kurapika.

Leorio growled like a monster and Lucy looked at him a bit scared.

"Therefore, I can't answer your question at this moment" sayed Kurapika.

"Call me Leorio-San. L-E-O-R-I-O S-A-N!" sayed Leorio.

Lucy looked at him and tought '_Leorio-san, why need to be so rude? What did I even do to you?_'

"Get off my ship immediately if you can't answer my question" sayed the Capitan.

"Oh no, please don't do that. I want Leorio-san and Kurapika-san to stay!" sayed Lucy in a worried and embarrassed tone.

Kurapika then tought '_She seem to be a very sweet girl_'

"You still don't get it? The Hunter Exam has already begun. It started the moment you got on this ship" sayed the Capitan.

Everybody looked surprised and Lucy sayed "Oh gosh, I'm-I'm so sorry Mister".

Then the Capitan sayed "As you may know, there are hoards of people who want to get the Hunter License….Homwever, proctors have no time to examine all of those people. Therefore, someone like me is hired to screen the applicants. The ones who have been thrown off the ship and the ones lying around here are reported to the committee and disqualified. Even if they go to the Exam Hall, they will be turned away. It means that whether you can take the Exam or not depends solely on me. You'd better answer my question very carefully."

Lucy looked very surprised and Leorio started to say "Geez, I have no choice then. I guess I have to answer. The reason I want to be an Hunter is…..-" but the he got interrounped by Kurapika "I am the only survivor of the Kurta Clan."

Louis looked at Kurapika surprised "What? What do you mean by only survivor?"

Leorio then shouted "Hey, I'm trying to talk!"

"Leorio-san, don't get too angry. I know it's unfair, but now, let Kurapika-san talk" sayed Lucy in a sweet tone.

"I want to be a "Blacklist Hunter" to capture who have bounties on their heads." Sayed Kurapika.

"Who are these people?" sayed Isabel.

"The reason for that?" asked the Capitan.

"Four years ago, all of my brethren were massacred by a gang of thieves "The Phantom Toupe"! I am determinated to capture them. For that reason….." sayed Kurapika.

"You want to be an Hunter?" sayed the Capitan.

"All of the members of the Phantom Troupe are on the most wanted list. Even the most experienced Hunter esitates. You may end up dying vain." Sayed the Capitan.

Lucy stated to get worried and Kurapika sayed "I'm not afraid of dying. The worst fear I have is that my anger will fade away."

Everybody looked very surprised from what Kurapika sayed and Lucy tought '_Poor Kurapika-san…_._how hard it must have been to live withouth a family_'. But Leorio then shouted " Don't give me that important crap! If you want revenge, you don't have to be an Hunter". Sasha sayed angrily "Hey old man, why are you still talking if you can only say rude and stupid things?" Lucy then shouted "Sasha, he just stated his opinion. It's rude yes, but you don't need to be a bully! It pisses me off!"

"Sorry Lucy" sayed Sasha.

"That Is one of the most foolish comments I've ever heard. There are places and information that only Hunters are allowed to access to and actions you are allowed to take only as a Hunter, Leorio" sayed Kurapika.

"I told you to call me Leorio-san!" yelled Leorio while Lucy looked at him schoocked.

"Well, what's your motive, Leorio-san?" sayed the Capitan.

Lucy started to look with spark eyes and tought '_Leorio-san, don't do stupid things now…_'

"Mine? I won't answer my question just to impress you. So, I'll tell you honestly. Money! I will be an Hunter, and I'll make lots of money! If I have money, I can get anything! A huge mansion! A great car. Expansive liquor, even women!" sayed Leorio full of himself.

Lucy looked sad and tought '_If you really love women, why did you treat me with such a rude tone? Maybe you just want sexy women withouth brain. Oh Leorio-san….._'

Leorio was still laughing like a maniac and Kurapika sayed "You can't buy class, Leorio"

Leorio was started to get seriously more angry than before and sayed "This is the third time. Let's go outside. I guess the dirty Kurta Clan's man doesn't know about courtesy".

"Leorio-san!" shouted Lucy.

"Now you're really exaggerating!" sayed Louis.

"Take back your words, Leorio." Sayed Kurapika.

"That's Leorio-san for you" sayed Leorio.

Then both of them started to go out and the Capitan tried to stop them. Lucy were worried and scared for them and shouted "Leorio-san! Kurapika-san! It's dangerous to fight outside! There may be the risk that both of you will drown in the water! Please, don't go out, I don't want you to die!"

"Leave them alone guys" sayed Gon.

"'If you want to know someone, know what makes them angry' I like those words that Aunt Mito taught me." Sayed Gon again.

"It seems to me that the reason for their anger is very important. You'd better not stop them"

"Yeah Gon-kun, but….the storm outside is strong, and I don't want them to die like that." Sayed Lucy and started to run to them '_Leorio-san….Kurapika-san….why did you need to argue like that? Why don't you just get along and be friends?_'

Outside, Leorio and Kurapika were prepared to fight.

"If you take back your words, I will forgive you, Leorio" sayed Kurapika.

"You do it first, Kurapika. I have no intentions of yielding" shouted Leorio.

Lucy, Gon and the Capitan were out, and the Lucy's friends yelled "Lucy, don't go out to stop them! It's dangerous!"

"That's the exact reason why I want them to stop fighting, guys!" sayed Lucy.

The fight started, Lucy tried to shout "Stop it! If you two will fight you wouldn't solve anything!"

But the fight continued, and the Capitan shouted "Kattsuo, be careful!"

Then, the sail got destroyed and the sailor were about to fall in the water. Everybody tried to save him, but it were all unsless, until Gon jumped and Leorio, Kurapika and Lucy tried to help him to save the sailor.

The storm finished, but after Lucy sees Leorio with only his boxers and his purple tie, she blushed a little and tought '_W-why is Leorio-san only with his boxers?_'

"Gon! That was so reckless!" sayed Leorio angrily

"Very reckless, indeed" sayed Kurapika in a smart tone.

"If we didn't grab you, you'd have been a goner too!" sayed Leorio again.

"But you gaught me, didn't you?" sayed Gon.

"Leorio, I ask you just one favour: Shave your legs! I mean, it makes you seriously look like an old man!" sayed Karen.

"What?!" snapped Leorio.

"Hey stop it now, it's true that Leorio-san have hairy legs, but it doesn't mean he is disgusting" sayed Lucy.

"By the way, let me apologize for my rude action. I'm sorry, Leorio-san" sayed Kurapika.

"Hey, don't be so square. You can call me Leorio, Kurapika. I need to apoligize too. I take back everything I said to your people" sayed Leorio.

Kurapika smiled.

"Lucy, is that your name?" sayed Leorio.

"Ehm, yes." Sayed Lucy in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm sorry if I was so rude to you. I didn't want to say those thing to girls, especially if it's pretty like you." Sayed Leorio.

"L-Leorio-san…. I'm sorry too, for have been a little bit annoying." Sayed Lucy while blushing.

"Don't worry, you are not annoying to us." Sayed Kurapika.

Then, the Capitan smiled and sayed "The nine of you have passed the trial!"

"Are you serious?" sayed Leorio.

"Yeah, I'll take you to Dolle Island." Sayed the Capitan.

Lucy were happy and hugged Kurapika.

"Yippe! But can this scrap make it without sinking?" asked Leorio.

"Trust me!" sayed the Capitan.


End file.
